Is She Mai?
by MaylinaCrissColfer
Summary: What if Alek and Chloe kissed in the first episode before Jasmine caught them! Unfinished! If you want to adopt it PM me!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: So here is a new story! Hope it's good! Chloe is OOC I'm not sure how much. Takes place in first episode.**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own**_

**Chloe's****POV**

I was walking to class and next thing I know I'm up against the wall. Then that hot jock with the British accent leaned in really close to my face and said, "That was very impressive" Alek looked straight into my eyes, "Maybe you could show me your moves sometime." he had that extremely sexy smirk on his perfect lips. I couldn't believe he was talking to me I liked him for awhile and here was my chance,

"Sure when?" I said flirtatiously

"Anytime you like," Alek smirked. He started to lean in slowly and it was my first kiss. **(A/N: Never kissed Xavier sry if I spell his name wrong)** He was way to slow so I grabbed his face and kissed him. It was everything I thought it was going to be, then I heard someone yell, "Alek!"

He jumped and ran up the stairs to meet her. I was frozen and couldn't move then I collapsed on the floor and I used my super-sonic hearing to hear what they were saying.

_**Alek's POV**_

"Alek you were supposed to kiss her we didn't know if was Mai!" Jasmine yelled

"I didn't kiss her she kissed me! She couldn't resist me!" I said smirking. Then we heard someone collapse.

"See now you probably killed her." Jasmine screamed panicked. I was panicking too because I really liked Chloe I was hoping she was Mai so I could date her.

**Chloe's****POV**

Why would I die? I was starting to black out probably from falling on the floor. I mean I was…

_**A/N: I know it short but it looks longer. How was it? Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long I was busy and stuff! I absolutely loved last night's episode! When it first started I said 'I bet they are going to kiss at the end and then end the episode' and when that happen I said 'Yay I was right' but now I can't wait until next week! Thanks for all of the reviews! **_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nine Lives of Chloe King**

_**Chloe's**__**POV**_

I woke up and looked around. I didn't know where I was. There was a huge TV, a closet, bookshelf, desk, and a queen size bed. Which I was laying on. I turned over and there was a clock it read, 8:37 a.m. I turned over on the other side and saw a body. I _almost _screamed. But I found out who it was and relaxed. It was Alek. He was facing me. He looks so peaceful in his sleep. I don't know how I got here but I'm going to savor the moment until he wakes up. Which is right now. He opens his eyes and looks straight at me and smiles.

"Your okay you gave me quite a scare yesterday." He says

"Why? Because I fainted what's wrong with that?" I said

"Well, you froze after we kissed and then fell to the floor I thought you were going to die." He said

"Well, if I did die I would have come back." I said calmly

"Why is that?" He asked

"Because the Uniter has 9 lives" I replied calmly again.

"What are you… wait you already know your Mai?" Alek asked shocked

"I've known sense I was 7. I new I was the Uniter when I turned 12." I answered

"Why didn't you tell us. My Aunt is the leader for all the Mai in San Francisco. You should have came to us sooner." Alek said

"I didn't want to have to start so soon to unite us all back together, so I waited." I said

"Well at least we know now." He said

"So… how did I get here?" I asked

"I carried you." Alek said calmly

"Well, where is everyone?" I said

"Valentina has a meeting in southern California and Jasmine is at school. She said I should stay here and see if you wake up." Alek said

"So now what do we do?" I asked

"We can do this" He said and leaned down and kissed me. I deepened it and it lead to a full-blown make-out session. I pulled off his shirt and we kept kissing.

**Jasmine's****POV**

I walked back into the house because school got let out early. I heard noises coming from Alek's room. I thought Alek was just getting up so I walked to his room and opened the door and said with my eyes closed, "Alek how's… O MY GOD" Alek and Chloe were making out on Alek's bed! His shirt was on the floor and he was about to take off Chloe's. But when they heard me they jumped apart.

"Hi Jasmine, what are you doing here?" Alek asked

"School got let out early and I decided to see if Chloe was okay but, I think she's fine." I said

"Yep, she's Mai and get this she's the Uniter!" Alek said happily

"Okay I'll have to tell my mom when she gets home." I walked over to Chloe and said, "Hi I think you know my name is Jasmine. I'm Alek's cousin." I said and held out my hand.

"Chloe. Please to meet you. Sorry we had to meet like this though." She said and shook my hand.

"It's fine and I'm glad to meet you too." I said smiling. "So do you guys want to watch a movie and Chloe do you want to stay the night?"

_**Chloe's**__**POV**_

"Sure. Do you think it would be okay if Amy came over too?" I asked

"Why?" Alek whined

"Well, because I don't want Jasmine to be the third-wheel and I think Jasmine and Amy could be friends." I replied

"Does she know your Mai?" Jasmine said

"Yep and so does Paul but he is on vacation." I said

"Sure, she can come." Jasmine said

"Kay, I'll call her," I said. I called and gave her directions and told her to bring extra clothes.

"I would just like to warn you, Alek. Amy really likes you. So she will freak when she finds out about us." I said

"It's fine. I'm used to girls loving me." Alek said smirking. Then there was a knock on the door. Jasmine went and opened the door.

"Hey Amy" I said

"Hi Chloe!" She said squealing

"Amy we are having a sleepover here." I said slowly being prepare for her scream.

"Ahhhhh! Where am I sleeping because I need somewhere to put my stuff." Amy screamed

"You are staying in my room." Jasmine said

"Guess I'm staying in your room again, Alek" I said

"Good I very much enjoyed last time." He said suggestively. Amy came back and yelled,

"CHLOE! WHAT DO YOU MEAN AGAIN!"

"She stayed over yesterday and stayed in my room." Alek explained

"So are you two a couple?" Amy said

"Yes they're definitely couple from what I saw the morning." Jasmine said coming into the room.

"What did you see?" Amy screamed

"They we making out on Alek's bed. And before you ask yes Alek and I are Mai too." Jasmine said

"CHLOE! I am so jealous of you but, still really happy!" Amy squealed. We all went to the living room and Alek picked a movie and put it in.

"Alek, what movie did you put in?" I asked

"Dawn of the Dead" Alek said

"Why a horror movie? I hate horror movies." I whined

"He picked it because he wanted to protect you from the scary parts." Jasmine said smirking. Then Alek hit play and sat down by me on the couch.

_**A/N: Way longer than usual! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**_


End file.
